totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Porcelanowe Kulisy
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 7. thumb|346px Chris McLean: W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chris McLean: Naszych uczestników czekała mała niespodzianka. Mając dotrzeć do urokliwej krainy, trafili na obrzeża Krainy Marów - potępionej, pełnej złowieszczej magii, zjaw i tym podobnych. W wyzwaniu wyszły na jaw sekrety kilku osób, co - bądźmy szczerzy - niespecjalnie spodobało się niektórym osobom. Zbliżenie na Justina, Noaha i Alejandro. Chris McLean: Mimo to, ku zaskoczeniu drużyny Kapeluszników to nie Dawn opuściła program. Noah w ostatniej chwili przekazał dziewczynie nietykalność. Z gry odpadła Gwen, która jak widać dała Trentowi nieco motywacji do dalszej walki. Co wydarzy się w dzisiejszym odcinku? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę w Krainie Czarów i Marów! Polana przy cmentarzu Tej nocy drużyna Kapeluszników zmuszona była nocować poza pociągiem. Wspólnie rozbili prowizoryczne obozowisko na niewielkiej polanie, niedaleko Cmentarzyska Wspomień. Dawn obudziła się zalana potem. Dawn: N-nie! Zaraz...huh...to był tylko zły sen... Otarła czoło z ulgą. Po chwili odwróciła się. Scott przeszywał ją wzrokiem. Dawn: Na co tak patrzysz? Wstała na równe nogi, zakładając ręce. Rzuciła mu wymowne spojrzenie. Scott: Od dobrej godziny się tak miotasz. Przewrócił oczyma. Również wstał. Scott: Dalej masz wyrzuty? Wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu. Dawn: Owszem. Czuję się jeszcze podlej po powiedzeniu prawdy. Scott podchodząc do Dawn, lekko szturchnął nogą Noaha, aby go obudzić. Dziewczyna nawet tego nie zauważyła. Scott: Czujesz się zagrożona? Dawn: Oczywiście, że tak! Wszyscy odwrócą się przeciwko mnie. Scott: Przykro byłoby teraz wylecieć, no nie? Dawn: Co Ty insynuujesz?! Scott: Gwen odpadła, został Ci Noah...którego...nie masz. Noah uważnie słuchał, dalej udając że śpi. Dawn: No tak... Scott: Biedna, samotna Dawn... Dawn: Przecież...mam...Ciebie. Noah zmarszczył brwi, Scott uśmiechnął się złośliwie w jego kierunku. Podszedł i przytulił blondynkę. '' '''Scott:' Oczywiście... Puścił oko do postaci, która stała kilka metrów dalej ukryta pomiędzy drzewami. Obłędny Pociąg Pociąg nad ranem opuścił stację przy Cmentarzysku. Wszyscy zawodnicy znajdowali się w wagonie głównym, zajmując swoje miejsca. Alejandro: Huh, nareszcie nieco wygodniej niż na tej zimnej polanie... Harold: Całe szczęście, że nie pojawiły się żadne zjawy... Duncan: A co? Pieluchy Ci się już skończyły? Zaśmiał się złośliwie razem ze Scottem. Do wagonu wszedł także Chris oraz Luka. Chris McLean: I powiem ci to po raz ostatni. Jeszcze raz wejdziesz do mojego prywatnego jacuzzi a wyrzucę Cię do innego wymiaru! Luka: Zluzuj, stary. Przewrócił oczyma. Luka: Coś mi się od życia należy. Na jego głowie pojawił się kot. Kot: Mru? Luka: I nie chodzi o kuwetę tego sierściucha... Rzucił kotem prosto w twarz Harolda. Harold: Aaaa! Mam alergię! Zabierzcie go, zabierzcie go!!! Zaczął biegać po wagonie. '' '''Chris McLean:' Siadaj z resztą uczestników. I niech ktoś powstrzyma Harolda, nim zrobi sobie sam większą krzywdę... Duncan: Z miłą chęcią... Zacisnął pięść. Courtney przewróciła oczyma i podeszła do Harolda. Zdjęła Kota z jego głowy. Courtney: I już. Po problemie. Odstawiła Kota na ziemię i pogłaskała. Kot: Mrru. Masz szczęście. Grzecznie poczłapał za Luką. Duncan: Wszystko psujesz. Luka rozsiadł się wygodnie na fotelu, w którym siedziała Courtney. Luka: Nie są to luksusy, ale z braku laku może być. Courtney: Ekhem...a gdzie ja mam usiąść? Luka leniwie rozejrzał się po wagonie. Miejsc wolnych faktycznie już brakowało. Luka: Wskakuj na kolana. Courtney: C-co?!?! Duncan: 'Że...co? ''Luka wzruszył ramionami. '''Luka: Nie to nie, nie mój problem, mała. Courtney położyła dłonie na biodrach. Courtney: Ale mi dżentelmen. Luka: I tak lepszy od niego. Rzucił złośliwie w stronę Duncana. Duncan: Masz jakiś problem, stary? Wstał na równe nogi. Luka: A nawet jeśli to co? Również wstał. Izzy: Prawie jak w tych wenezuelskich telenowelach. Yay! Zaklaskała. Trent zerknął porozumiewawczo na Justina. Trent: Może ich rozdzielić? Justin: Jak obiją sobie twarze będą mniej przystojniejsi ode mnie. Trent: ...no...i? Justin: I mnie to bardziej pasuje, sorry Trent. Trent spojrzał na Justina...no bądźmy szczerzy. Jak na idiotę. Trent: Okeej. Sam sobie dam radę... Wstał na równe nogi i ustawił się pomiędzy chłopakami. Trent: Już, spokój! Duncan: To niech mnie nie prowokuje! Luka: Pff, prowokować dopiero zacznę... Courtney: Jak dzieci... W tej samej chwili z głośników wydobył się głos Chefa. Chef: Śniadanie gotowe w wagonie restauracyjnym! Ruchy, póki Kapelusznik jeszcze wszystkiego nie wyżarł! Kapelusznik: Ej! Courtney odetchnęła z ulgą. Courtney: Lepiej nabrać sił przed wyzwaniem. Pociągnęła Duncana za rękaw. Courtney: Idziemy... Uczestnicy opuścili wagon. Został tylko Kot i Luka. Kot: Mru, piłkarzyna ma serce? Luka: O czym ty gadasz? Kot: A tak pytałem... Luka: Spoko. Kot: A wyczyścisz... Luka: Nie. Kot: Eh, musiałem spróbować. Luka: Nie byłbyś sobą, nie? Westchnął i wyszedł do sąsiedniego wagonu. Kot: Kto powiedział, że teraz jestem...mrru... Zniknął. Wagon Restauracyjny Uczestnicy zajęli miejsca przy stołach i zajęli się jedzeniem śniadania, które o dziwo, było zjadliwe. Aczkolwiek dalej przejawiało typowo Chefowskie standardy. Dawn siedziała w odosobnieniu. Po chwili przysiadła się do niej Izzy. Izzy: Nie zjesz z nami? Dawn: Chciałabym, ale to inni się ode mnie odsunęli... Izzy: Złamałaś serce Noaha...jak w jakimś dramacie. Przypomniał mi się taki jeden, gdzie... Dawn: ...przecież nie chciałam...to Scott mnie pocałował... Izzy wzruszyła ramionami. Izzy: Dlatego najlepiej stwierdzić do kogo się bardziej przywiązałaś. Opcje już masz. Dawn: I pewnie teraz trzeba czekać na właściwy moment, gdzie jest się pewnym że to już czas wybrać? Izzy: Miałam na myśli, że mogłabyś zrobić lasso obwiązać się nim, położyć na torach i czekać który cię pierwszy uratuje...ale to też może być. Wyszczerzyła się. Dawn: O-keeej... Spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Nieopodal Lightning prezentował swoje mięśnie przed Lindsay. Heather: Piękna i Bezmózg. Tudzież Bezmózg i Piękny. Duncan: Lub bezmózg i bezmózg. Heather: '''Najlepiej. '''Trent: Czyżby już zapomniała o Tylerze? Courtney: Stwierdziła, że ich związek był zbyt „burzliwy”. Heather: Nie wiedziałam, że operuje takimi trudnymi słowami. A propo, Duncan. Duncan zerknął zaciekawiony w stronę Heather. Heather: Planuję utrzymać przewagę nad Kapelusznikami. Wolałabym, abyś nie planował jakichś bójek z tym nędznym piłkarzem. Duncan: Obejdzie się bez Twoich rad. Heahter: Jestem kapitanem i masz mnie słuchać! Uderzyła pięścią w stół. Duncan przewrócił oczyma. Zapadła cisza na Sali. Duncan: Okej, będę grzeczny... Mruknął ironicznie. Heather: Na co się tak gapicie?! Wszyscy wrócili do rozmowy. Heather: Lepiej zapamiętaj sobie moje słowa, jeśli nie chcesz wylecieć! Pogroziła mu palcem. Duncan: Jaaasne. Przewrócił oczyma i skierował się do wyjścia. Courtney: On uwielbia ściągać na siebie kłopoty... Justin: Przejedzie się na tym kiedyś, co za strata? Duncan właśnie miał wyjść, kiedy w drzwiach pojawił się Chris. Chris McLean: Co? Już nasyceni, haha? Duncan: Mogło być lepiej... Chris McLean: Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Minął Duncana i stanął naprzeciwko wszystkich uczestników. Chris McLean: Gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Duncan wrócił do swojej drużyny. Noah: Od ostatniego nawet nie minęło 12 godzin...może trochę przystopuj? Chris McLean: Spokojnie. Do celu zostało jeszcze trochę mil. Tymczasem mam dla was instrukcje wstępne. Alejandro: '''Wstępne? '''Noah: Wiesz, takie które daje się na początku. Mruknął ironicznie. Alejandro: Co Ty nie powiesz. Chris McLean: Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie dość nietypowe. Wracając jednak do rzeczy! Każda z drużyn musi wytypować po 3 osoby z drużyny przeciwnika. Heahter: A w jakim celu? Chris uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Heather: '''Zapewne nie doczekam się odpowiedzi. '''Chris McLean: Bystra dziewczyna! Macie czas dopóki nie dotrzemy na miejsce. To już w Waszej gestii leży jaką strategię obierzecie. Tak więc na razie żegnam. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł. Heather: Dobra, Łotry. Idziemy na naradę. Nie będę spiskować, kiedy tak łatwo nas podsłuchać. Rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie Alejandro. Przedział Główny Drużyna Łotrów powróciła do głównego przedziału i zajęła miejsca. Heather nerwowo chodziła z założonymi rękoma. Heather: Uh, gdybyśmy tylko znali Chrisa... Trent: Znamy go już przecież dość długo. Heather: Eh, wiem! Chodzi mi o jego myśli...zawsze myśli odwrotnie niż my planujemy działać. Courtney: Dlatego powinniśmy wybrać kogoś słabego, silnego i najwyżej kogoś pośredniego. To chyba dość proste. Justin: Pytanie tylko kto u nich stanowi poszczególną konkurencję? Wszyscy zamyślili się. Trent: Co sądzicie o samej pani kapitan? Heather: Bo ja wiem... średni z niej przeciwnik. Duncan: Są na nią nieźle cięci. Jak zawali, to na pewno ją wyrzucą. Lightning: '''Ja proponuję Harolda. Kiepski we wszystkim. '''Lindsay: A co jeśli oni będą mieli nam pomagać? Lightning: Lightning nie lubi zadań umysłowych, wrr! Złapał się za głowę. Tak samo Lindsay. Lindsay: Lindsay też nie lubi, grr! Wszyscy spojrzeli na nich zaskoczeni, a następnie po sobie. Heather: Mam propozycję. Poprosimy o Alejandro, Dawn i Izzy. Alejandro chce dokopać Dawn, więc i tak się nie skupi na wyzwaniu. Dawn do tej pory przeżywa wczorajsze zadanie, a Izzy to nieszkodliwa szajbuska. Drużyna pokiwała głową z aprobatą. Courtney: Ma sens! Trent: Pozostanie Noah, Harold i Scott, którzy wzajemnie działają sobie na nerwy. Justin: Nieźle, pani kapitan. Puścił jej oczko. '' '''Duncan:' Najwyższa pora się wyrobić do tej roli. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w stronę Heather. Heather: Zignoruję te obelgi. Ale nie radzę mnie prowokować! Duncan: Brzmisz niemalże jak ten piłkarzyna. Courtney: Oj już zejdź z niego. Nie wiem w czym widzisz problem. Spojrzała na Duncana z wyrzutem. Duncan: Zachował się jak skończony cham, może to? Courtney: Ciekawe czy ty zachowujesz się lepiej, hmm? Duncan: Wolisz niegrzecznych, księżniczko. Courtney: Uh... Wagon Restauracyjny W tym samym czasie drużyna Kapeluszników rozpoczęła własną naradę. Dawn niechętnie zajęła się swoją rolą kapitana. Spojrzała po twarzach swoich kolegów z drużyny. Dawn: Słuchajcie...ostatnio nam nie idzie...ale dzisiaj powinniśmy się wygrzebać z dna i wygrać. Noah: Masz jakieś propozycje? Dawn: Hm...sama nie wiem. Myślę, że powinniśmy wybrać w miarę silne osoby. Bez względu na wyzwanie pozostałe słabe osoby nie za dobrze sobie poradzą. Szczególnie myślę, że odizolowanie Heather byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Alejandro: Oddzielenie kapitanki...nieźle. Sądzę jednak, że oni myślą tak samo jak my. Wstał na równe nogi i stanął obok Dawn. Alejandro: Drodzy amigo. Powinniśmy myśleć tak samo jak nasi przeciwnicy! Harold: Tak, to zdecydowanie dobry pomysł! Alejandro: Jestem niemalże pewien, że Dawn została wyznaczona. Dawn opuściła głowę. Noah: Więc i my wyznaczmy ich kapitana. Alejandro: Ale Heather...ona nie ma zbyt dobrych zdolności przywódczych jak widzieliście. Scott: A może to przykrywka? Wygrali dwa razy, może teraz się rozkręciła? Dawn zacisnęła pięści. Dawn: Dość! Tracimy czas! Heather na pewno będzie wystawiona! Alejandro zmarszczył brwi. Dawn: Kolejne dwie osoby... Izzy podniosła rękę. Izzy: Mogę? Mogę? Mogę? Noah: Jeśli to suchar codzienny to sobie daruj... Izzy uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Izzy: '''N-nieeee....może...Lindsay? '''Scott: Niewinna i głupiutka... Zatarł ręce. Scott: Łatwa do manipulacji. Dawn: Więc rozumiem, że pasuje? Wszyscy kiwnęli potakująco. Dawn: Dobrze. Co do trzeciej osoby...może pozbawimy ich jednego pana? Harold: Duncana! Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Harolda. Harold: No co?! Dawn: W sumie...niech będzie. Westchnęła ciężko. '' '''Dawn:' Pozostaje tylko czekać, aż dotrzemy na miejsce... Przedział Główny Po kilku godzinach, pociąg dojechał na miejsce i zatrzymał się na odpowiedniej stacji. Uczestnicy zostali zebrani w głównym przedziale. Chris McLean: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Oh, widzę te wasze radosne minki. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie zażenowani. Chris McLean: Wpierw chciałbym poznać wybrane przez was składy z drużyn waszych przeciwników. Zaczniemy może od ostatnich zwycięzców, czyli Łotrów. Heather odchrząknęła. Heather: Cóż, Chris. Wspólnie postanowiliśmy, że wybierzemy Alejandro, Dawn i ...Izzy. Chris McLean: No, no. Ciekawie. Jesteście pewni, że to dobry wybór? Heather: I tak nie pozwolisz nam go zmienić, nie? Chris McLean: Zaskakujesz mnie swoją dzisiejszą bystrością, hah. Heather zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolona. Chris McLean: W takim razie Dawn, Alejandro i Izzy otrzymują koperty, Chefie? Chef idąc ze srebrną tacą wręczył trójce po jednej kopercie. Chris McLean: Możecie je otworzyć dopiero na mój wyraźny sygnał, jasne? Alejandro: Jasne, amigo. Chris McLean: Okej, pora na was. Kogo wytypowaliście z drużyny Łotrów? Dawn: We wspólnej dyskusji wybraliśmy Lindsay, Heather oraz Duncana. Chris McLean: 'O, dość ciekawie się zapowiada. Wy również otrzymacie swoje koperty. ''Chef wręczył koperty trójce Łotrów. '''Chris McLean: Skoro formalności mamy za sobą, zapraszam do dzisiejszej lokacji, gdzie odbędzie się zadanie! Heather: Moment...dalej jesteśmy w Krainie Marów? Chris McLean: Oczywiście, że tak! Niektórzy głośno przełknęli ślinę. Harold: 'Ale...nie na cmentarzu? '''Chris McLean: '''Nie, aczkolwiek tu też kiedyś coś umarło. ''Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i wyszedł z Chefem. Krwawy Teatr Budynek teatru był dość spory. Zbudowany z czerwonej, krwistej cegły z czarnymi ornamentami. Wszystkie przypominały manekiny bez twarzy. Główną ozdobą był ogromny neon, owinięty kilkoma linami. Teatr był opuszczony, co oczywiście dało się zauważyć dzięki odpadającemu tynkowi, wybitym szybkom oraz zniszczonym posągom. W środku było podobnie. Dominowały krwawe i czarne barwi. Chris zaprowadził uczestników do największej Sali i stanął na środku sceny. 'Chris McLean: '''Witamy w Krwawym Teatrze! Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na współpracy i zaufaniu. W dniu dzisiejszym będziecie musieli nieco ze sobą współpracować. ''Spojrzał na uczestników. '''Dawn: Łączysz nas w jedną drużynę? Chris McLean: Oczywiście, że nie. Aczkolwiek jeśli obie drużyny zawiodą, wylecą dzisiaj dwie osoby. Jeśli jednak wykonacie zadanie satysfakcjonująco to specjalne Krwawe Jury wyznaczy drużynę, która będzie miała odpaść. Heather uniosła kopertę w górę. Heather: Jak się nie mylę, to wybrana szóstka stworzy grono sędziów? Chris roześmiał się złośliwie. Chris McLean: Hahahahahahah. Nie. Heather westchnęła ciężko. Alejandro pokiwał głową zażenowany jej zachowaniem. Chris McLean: Powiem wam, że widzowie tęskną za trzecim sezonem. Uwielbiali wasze fałszowanie i wymyślanie piosenek na poczekaniu. Jako, że jesteśmy w teatrze, dzisiaj pora na wystawienie iście makabrycznego a zarazem komediowego musicalu! Duncan & Scott: Szlag by to... Trent: Mnie się podoba. Courtney: Mnie również! Chris McLean: Osoby, które otrzymały koperty mogą je teraz otworzyć. Szóstka osób otworzyła swoje koperty. W każdej znajdował się plik kartek. Dawn: „Fabryka Manekinów”...? Czyżby to był scenariusz musicalu? Izzy: Ale czadowo! Tak dawno w niczym nie grałam! Moja półka z Oscarami już się kurzy! Duncan: Bez jaj, nie będę śpiewał! Heather: '''BĘDZIESZ. Musimy znów wygrać, zrozumiałeś?! '''Chris McLean: Osoby, które trzymają scenariusze dzisiaj wieczorem wystąpią na deskach naszej głównej sceny. Reszta będzie odpowiadała za odpowiednią charakteryzację, kostiumy, aby to aktorzy z ich drużyny bardziej się wykazali, zrozumiano? Harold: Że co?! Pozostałem ja, Noah i Scott! Żaden z nas nie zna się na modzie! Justin: To akurat widać gołym okiem, hah. Lightning: Shi-bam! To Lightning powinien być gwiazdą! Duncan: Można się zamienić? Chris zaklaskał kilkukrotnie aby uciszyć uczestników. Chris McLean: Za dużo pytań, a czas płynie. Pracownia Łotrów jest po lewo, Kapeluszników na prawo. Aktorzy zostają tutaj. Chef pomoże wam w choreografii. Kostiumy mają być gotowe za sześć godzin, musical startuje za siedem. Do zobaczenia! Zszedł ze sceny a Chef w swoim iście urokliwym dresie zaczął się rozciągać. Znudzony Luka usiadł na jednym z miejsc i ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zaczął przypatrywać się poczynaniom aktorów. Heather dostrzegła, że Duncan jest z tego powodu wściekły. Heather: Uspokój się! Nie daj się sprowokować. Szepnęła chłopakowi do ucha. Heather: Hej, piłkarzyno! Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? Luka: Lepiej byś była miła, maleńka. Wieczorem Ci się to przyda. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Heather: Podręcz sobie kretynów w charakteryzatorni. Luka: Wiem co mam robić, ale dzięki za radę. Chef: Dobra, dzieciaki! W szeregu zbiórka! Aktorzy ustawili się w zwartym szeregu i stanęli na baczność. Chef: Macie być perfekcyjni w każdym calu, zrozumiano?! Nie chcę widzieć żadnej pomyłki wieczorem! Za każdy błąd po 50 pompek. Możecie pocić się i pluć krwią, ale nie ma taryfy ulgowej, zrozumiano?! Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie przerażeni. Chef: PYTAM CZY ZROZUMIANO?! Wszyscy: TAK JEST, CHEFIE! Posłusznie zasalutowali. Chef: To do roboty! Garderoba Kapeluszników Noah, Harold i Scott stali na środku pomieszczenia zamyśleni z założonymi rękoma. W końcu Harold postanowił przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Harold: Macie propozycje co do kostiumów? Noah: Nie mamy nawet scenariusza. Znamy jedynie tytuł tej „sztuki”. Scott: Meh, niewiele. Może udam się na przeszpiegi? Zwinę scenariusz jakiemuś Łotrowi? Zatarł ręce. Noah: Najprościej powinno pójść z Lindsay..w takim razie ruszaj. My coś wykombinujemy za ten czas na wszelki wypadek. Scott: Niebawem wracam. Wyszedł szybko z pomieszczenia. Harold: Dziewczyny można ubrać w jakieś fikuśne kiecki. Mnóstwo tu piór i broszek. Noah: Tsa...spróbuj coś podobnego dla Alejandro. Harold: Może jego też ubierzemy w kieckę? Zaśmiali się oboje. Noah: Chętnie, ale nie tym razem. Trzeba się odgryźć na Łotrach. Aczkolwiek...wspomnieć o takiej propozycji mu można, hah. Harold: Może wpierw kolorystyka? Noah: Okej, tylko nie wyjeżdżaj mi ze sieną paloną... Garderoba Łotrów Justin: ...to, co? Może siena palona? Lightning spojrzał na Justina, a następnie na Courtney. Lightning: Co to jest siena palona?! Courtney: Taki kolor...nieistotne. Musimy jakoś wyróżnić naszych aktorów... Westchnęła opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękoma. Courtney: Duncan zapewne ubierze się w coś co będzie miało ćwieki i jakieś punkowe elementy. To akurat pewne jak 2+2. Lightning zniknął pomiędzy stojakami z setkami kostiumów. Wyszedł po chwili z kilkoma strojami i kolorowym boa na głowie. Lightning: Shi-bam! Same staromodne śmiecie! Courtney i Justin zajęli się przeszukiwaniem sterty ubrań. Dziewczyna natknęła się na ćwiekowaną kamizelkę. Courtney: Hah, idealnie! Lightning: To chyba faktycznie jedno z mniej wieśniackich ubrań. Obok naszej garderoby też było jakieś pomieszczenie. Może trzeba je sprawdzić? Justin: Możemy iść. Idziesz Courtney? Courtney: Nie. Zacznę już kombinować ze strojem dla Duncana. Trent: 'Ja również zostanę i pomogę przeszukiwać resztę tych ciuchów. ''Justin zmarszczył brwi. '''Justin: Okej... Obaj wyszli i zamknęli za sobą drzwi. Courtney zajęła się dalszym przeszukiwaniem sterty ubrań. '' '''Trent:' Trochę szkoda, że nie ja śpiewam... Courtney: Sądzę, że gdyby o tym wiedzieli od razu i tak by cię nie wybrali... Trent: 'No tak. Racja, Courtney... Kulisy sceny ''Scott starał się niepostrzeżenie wkraść na próbę aktorów. Zerknął zza kotary na szóstkę wybrańców. Wszyscy byli odwróceni do niego tyłem. Scenariusze leżały swobodnie na wspólnej kupce. Żaden z aktorów nie trzymał swojego. Scott rozejrzał się. Zaczął cicho się skradać, choć muzyka dobiegająca z przenośnego magnetofonu Chefa i tak zagłuszała jego kroki. Był coraz bliżej i bliżej... '''???: A więc niech show zacznie się już teraz... Tajemnicza postać przecięła nożem sznur jednego z reflektorów, który z impetem spadł pomiędzy uczestników. Wszyscy odwrócili się i dostrzegli Scotta. Scott: ...co jest...?! Chef: A co Ty tu robisz?! Miałeś siedzieć w charakteryzatorni! Scott: Meh, ja tylko...nosz, szlag. Heahter: '''Chciałeś nas pozabijać, kretynie?! '''Scott: To nie ja! Lindsay: Udowodnij! Scott: No ale... Chef: DOŚĆ! 300 pompek i wracasz do garderoby, szczurze! Scott: Tylko nie szczurze! Chef: 400! Chłopak przewrócił oczyma i zaczął robić pompki. Za kulisami, tajemnicza postać uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. ???: To było pewne, że się za mną stęsknili... Postać kątem oka zerknęła na widownię, gdzie Kot znów denerwował Lukę, a Kapelusznik na każdym z foteli zostawiał filiżankę herbaty dla rzekomych gości. Po chwili postać zniknęła. Garderoba Kapeluszników Suknia dla Dawn była już przygotowana. Stwierdzili, że najlepiej będzie prezentować się w krwistej czerwieni. Izzy z kolei miała przygotowaną pomarańczowo-zieloną, falbaniastą sukienkę. Harold: Ciekawe co z tym Scottem... Noah: Nie mam pojęcia, ale czas nas goni. W tej stercie nawet nie ma czegokolwiek męskiego... Harold: 'Trudno. Alejandro będzie musiał założyć to... ''Wskazał na kwiecistą bluzkę i kowbojki '''Harold: Zabije nas, nie? Noah: Mają się wyróżniać, to się wyróżnią. Harold ciężko westchnął. Noah: Jak przegramy, to dopiero będziemy się martwić. Po chwili do garderoby wpadł zdyszany Scott. Harold: I co? Masz scenariusz? Wskazówki? Noah: Nie mów, że taki cwaniaczek sobie nie poradził z taką misją. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie w stronę Scotta. Scott: Bardzo....huh...zabawne...meh...dajcie mi chwilę... Wziął głęboki oddech. Scott: Ktoś przeciął linę od reflektora, gdy się skradałem. Pomyśleli, że to ja... Harold i Noah spojrzeli po sobie. Harold: Zapewne któryś z Łotrów! Noah: Courtney, Justin albo Lightning... nie sądzę, by byli tak zdesperowani. W drzwiach pojawił się Chris w kasku robotnika. Chris McLean: Lepiej się pospieszcie! Rekwizyty już wjeżdżają na scenę! Scott: Tak szybko? Chris McLean: 'A kto powiedział, że mówiłem o godzinach w czasie rzeczywistym? ''Wyszczerzył się i wyszedł. '''Noah: Typowe. Mruknął zakładając ręce. Garderoba Łotrów Courtney kończyła właśnie doszywanie ćwieków do kamizelki dla Duncana. Justin poprawiał suknię dla Heather a Lightning wpatrywał się w sukienkę Lindsay. Courtney: Meh...poprawki krawieckie nie są takie banalne. Całe dłonie mam już pokłute...au! Justin: 'Suknia dla Heather gotowa. W sumie chyba trzeba czekać tylko na przymiarki. ''W tym samym momencie do garderoby wszedł Duncan, Lindsay i Heather a wraz z nimi Chris. '''Chris McLean: Pora na przymiarki. Raz, raz! Czas nas goni. Lightning i Justin rozciągnęli trzy parawany. Courtney: Okej, więc dla ciebie Heather mamy tę połyskującą czarną suknię. Heather: Jest za długa. Będzie niewygodnie. Courtney: Wpierw ją przymierz, a potem zrobię poprawki. Dla Li... Lightning: Dla Lindsay praktycznie taka sama, ale poprawki także się zrobią. Lindsay: Jest prześliczna, jeju! Naprawdę świetna robota! Zaklaskała zadowolona. Lightning: Może Ci pomóc się prze... Trent odepchnął Lightninga od Lindsay. Trent: Da sobie radę. Lindsay weszła za swój parawan. Lightning: Ow, stary! Taka okazja! Trent: '''Nie tym razem, kolo. Sorry. '''Heather: '''To nie będzie dziwne, że mamy takie same suknie? '''Courtney: Mamy jeszcze odmienne ozdoby. Cała wasza trójka musi wyglądać odpowiednio. Wręczyła Duncanowi komplet jego ubrań. Duncan: Dzięki. A co ci się stało w dłonie? Miałaś spotkanie z jeżem czy jak? Parsknął śmiechem. Courtney: Zabawne... całe popołudnie robiłam poprawki z tymi ćwiekami... Duncan: Słodkie, że się tak poświęcasz. Puścił jej oko i schował się za parawanem. Courtney: Nie dla ciebie. Dla drużyny. Założyła ręce oburzona. Scena Główna Nadszedł czas przedstawienia. Za stołem jurorskim siedział Chris, Chef, Luka oraz Kot i Kapelusznik. Obaj mieszkańcy Krainy Czarów założyli przygotowane przez siebie adekwatne koszulki dopingujące ich drużyny. Luka: Czuję, że to będzie niezwykle sprawiedliwe głosowanie, nie ma co. Przeciągnął się leniwie. Chris McLean: Dlatego też zaprosiłem dwóch zupełnie bezstronnych gości. Nacisnął przycisk, a Kot i Kapelusznik zostali wystrzeleni ze swoich foteli. Kot zwinnie wylądował na głowie piłkarza, za to Kapelusznik przytulił się do głowy Chefa. Chef: Złazić mi tu! Kapelusznik: Myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy... Odepchnął Kapelusznika. Kapelusznik: Smuteczek. Luka: Meh..jacy to goście? Spytał zdejmując Kota ze swojej głowy i kładąc go na kolanach. Chris McLean: Drodzy panowie, powitajcie dwie panie w naszym jurorskim składzie. Wpierw Vicey! Drzwi Sali otworzyły się z impetem. Vicey niczym prawdziwa gwiazda zaczęła z gracją kroczyć w stronę stołu. Pod koniec przewróciła się, padając twarzą na podłogę. Vicey: Łot e szejm...aj nju dat maj nju haj hils are za wysokie... Chef: Po jakiemu ona mówi? Luka: Jak dla mnie to coś pomiędzy łamaną angielszczyzną a wysokim upośledzeniem umysłowym. Vicey podniosła się z podłogi i otrzepała się. Vicey: Łotewer. Heloł gajs! Pomachała im zadowolona i zajęła miejsce przy stole. Vicey: Łer ar ałer stars? A przynajmniej…łer is alcohol? Chris McLean: Zaraz się pojawią. Tymczasem powitajmy kolejną jurorkę, mianowicie - Daphne! Daphne nieśmiało wkroczyła na salę i rozejrzała się. Daphne: Moment...to nie miało być spotkanie fanów Cassidy? Dostrzegła jurorów. Wyjęła nóż ze swojej kieszeni. Daphne: Gadać, kto idzie na pierwszy ogień! Vicey: '''Emejzing krejzi gerl, wyluzuj! Czil ałt, bejb. '''Chris McLean: Ekhm...taak. Może usiądź a dopiero za chwilę poznasz odpowiednie instrukcje… Daphne: ...I CASSIDY. Zmierzyła groźnym wzrokiem Chrisa. Chris McLean: Ta, zapewne. Daphne usiadła obok Vicey wbijając nóż w blat stołu. Daphne: Jakiś pieprzony konkurs talentów.. Vicey: Ju noł, kiedyś z moją gerlfrend zrobiłyśmy sobie BFF czelendż na jednej z imprez. Daphne: No i...? Vicey: Rzygałaś kiedyś do toilet bez podtrzymywanych włosów? Uśmiechnęła się dumnie. Daphne spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Daphne: Na grubo... Vicey: Lukając na jors herstajl chyba całkiem niedawno. Daphne: CO?! Chris McLean: Dobra, spokój! Zapraszamy na scenę naszych aktorów. Panie, panowie i...Kocie... oto „Fabryka Manekinów”!!! thumb|center|320 px W Sali się ściemniło. Po chwili niewyraźne światło zaczęło padać na scenę. Ukazała się cała scenografia. Była to wnętrze opuszczonej fabryki. Manekiny przebrane za robotników były rozmieszczone na całej scenie. W tylnej części sceny stała taśma produkcyjna. Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka, na taśmę powoli wjechało sześć osób. Heather: Oh, they gonna love us... Dawn: Oh, they gonna love us… Lindsay: We’re beautiful… Izzy: Beautiful… Heather: Oh, they wanna kiss us… Dawn: Oh, they wanna dress us… Lindsay: We’re beautiful… Izzy: Beautiful… Scena oświetliła się bardziej powoli rozbłyskując fleszem przy każdej z osób. Manekiny napędzane odpowiednim mechanizmem zaczęły się rozstępować. Po chwili wszystkie dziewczyny zeszły z taśmy i zaczęły kroczyć w stronę krawędzi sceny. Tuż za nimi szedł Duncan wraz z Alejandro. Na sam przód przeszły Izzy wraz z Dawn. '' '''Izzy: '''Yeah, look at me. ''Wskazała na siebie. Dawn: Tell me what you see. Izzy: Am I, I a creep? Zaczęła robić głupie miny, Dawn pokiwała głową. Dawn: Cause I, I don't even know Blondynka wzruszyła ramionami. Tuż przed nie przeszły pewnym krokiem Lindsay i Heather. Heather: Are you impressed? Rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie. Lindsay zrobiła obrót. Lindsay: Do you, like my dress? Heather: Am I, worst or best? Lekko odpychając dziewczyny, pomiędzy nimi pojawił się Duncan. Duncan: Oh, wait... I DON’T REALLY CARE! Uśmiechnął się dumnie pod nosem. Duncan: No etiquette Obok niego pojawił się Alejandro. Alejandro: '''What you see is what you get '''Duncan: Dressed in burlesque Za jurorami usiedli pozostali uczestnicy i również zaczęli przyglądać się występowi. Alejandro: While I'm, hiding from the sun Duncan: Strut in the streets Lindsay pojawiła się na środku sceny, wysyłając buziaka w stronę męskiej części jurorów. Lindsay: …fashion… Wszyscy: ON A FREAK! Heather: Look, look… Puściła oko do jurorów. Duncan: Look at me! I’m I’m a loaded gun! Wszyscy: Different strokes for different folks! Scena zaczęła rozbłyskiwać w różnych kolorach. Maszyny fabryczne z animi zaczęły efektywnie wybuchać. Chris spojrzał zaskoczony na Chefa. Chef:(szeptem) Coś jest nie tak... Vicey: 'Hał meny kolors...ołsom. ''W jej oczach błysnęły iskierki z podekscytowania. 'Wszyscy: '''Different strokes for different folks! ''Scena zaczęła pokrywać się dymem, kolejne maszyny wybuchały. '''Dawn & Izzy: Oh they gonna love us. Oh they gonna love us Niektóre relfektory zaczęły spadać na scene. Heather & Lindsay: We're beautiful, beautiful Dziewczyny rozdzieliły się. Chcąc nie chcąc zaczęły tańczyć pomiędzy kawałkami szkła. Dawn & Heather: Oh, they wanna kiss us Lindsay & Izzy: '''Oh, they wanna dress us '''Wszyscy: We're beautiful, beautiful Dziewczyny: Oh oh oh oh oh Alejandro & Duncan: We're all mannequins Duncan odepchnął jedno z manekinów, który o mało co na niego nie wpadł. Dziewczyny: Oh oh oh oh oh Alejandro & Duncan: Built in a factory Dziewczyny: Oh oh oh oh oh Alejandro & Duncan: We're all mannequins Dziewczyny: Oh oh oh oh oh Alejandro & Duncan: Built in a factory Kurtyna zaczęła opadać. Alejandro postanowił złapać Dawn i Izzy, ta jednak zwinnie uratowała się sama, z gracją skacząc pomiędzy zwisającymi linami. Duncan wykorzystując okazję złapał Heather i Lindsay i na kolanach prześlizgnął się zwinnie tuż przed kurtyną. Duncan, Heather & Lindsay: Mannequins Factory! Ostatni reflektor roztrzaskał się za kulisami. Duncan: Meh...tak miało być? Lindsay i Heather zeszły z ramion chłopaka. Heather: Nie sądzę, ale na szczęście wyszliśmy z tego obronną ręką... Lindsay: Ciekawe co z Kapelusznikami? Izzy pojawiła się tuż za nimi skacząc na dwie nogi. Izzy: Pewnie biedaczki duszą się pod kurtyną...powinniśmy im pomóc c’nie? Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Spod kurtyny wyczołgał się Alejandro i Dawn. Alejandro: Uh...miałaś się dać złapać a nie uciekać na własną rękę! Izzy: Przepraszam, to mój instynkt przetrwania. Alejandro: Było do przewidzenia, że nie jesteś damą w opresji... Chris McLean: '''Nie mam bladego pojęcia co się tu wydarzyło, ale było genialnie! Haha! Te efekty, wybuchy! Wasze przerażone spojrzenia! Ubaw jak nigdy dotąd, haha! Dobra. Drodzy sędziowie. Pora byście zdecydowali który zespół pokazał się najlepiej. Wpierw Daphne. '''Daphne: Dalej jestem wściekła McLean, a ten teatrzyk wcale mnie nie pocieszył. Mruknęła bawiąc się nożem. Daphne: Mimo to...serduchem łączę się z ćwiekowanym zespołem Łotrów. Świetne komplety, uwielbiam czerń. Klimatycznie, teatralnie acz nieco buntowniczo. Ogółem zajebiście. Duncan najbardziej dał czadu. Świetny głos, stary! Pokazała kciuk w górę. Chris McLean: Okej, mamy 1:0 dla Łotrów. Następna Vicey. Vicey: Ołemdżi. Ten szoł był tak emejzing i ałtstending. Wsruszyłam siem. Przyznam, że ałtfit Alejandro mnie zwalił z nóg. Kowbojki i ta koszula we flałers. No po prostu szyk rodem z remizy! Ma potenszjal chłopak. Odwróciła się w stronę uczestników. Vicey: Eksjuzmi! Kto z was projektował to metroseksualne cudo? Harold podniósł rękę. Vicey: '''Szacuneczek, bro! W takiej emejzingowej bluzie na pewno dostaniesz wpierdol ale tylko w eksluziw bramach przez eksluziw dresów w eksluziw dresach. Propsy! Jestem za nimi! '''Chris McLean: A więc 1:1. Ciekawie. Luka? Luka: Znając życie oczekujesz jakiejś wybitnej recenzji. Obaj faceci wyglądają poniżej krytyki, dlatego też skupiłem się wyłącznie na dziewczynach. W sumie fajnie, że Izzy i Dawn nie wyglądają jak dwa klony. Tyle tylko, że w tej wybuchowej mieszance pedalstwa Łotry chcąc nie chcąc się wyróżniają tą swoją jednolitością i przeciętnością. Chris McLean: Coś czuję, że to będzie najbardziej ocenzurowany odcinek do tej pory... Westchnął. Chris McLean: A więc za kim jesteś? Luka spojrzał po twarzach uczestników, aż wreszcie natknął się na złowieszcze spojrzenie Duncana. Luka: Punkt dla Kapeluszników. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Chris McLean: Dooobra...1:2 dla Kapeluszników. Chefie? Chef: Daruję sobie komentarze i zagłosuję na Łotrów. Alejandro po prostu zniszczył w tym momencie definicję słowa „prawdziwy mężczyzna”. Vicey: Sołi men, ale to nie jest definiszyn tylko związek wyrazów. Baj de łej, ciekawe czy mają ślub. Spojrzała na Daphne, która strzeliła facepalma. Chris McLean: Tak więc mamy remis! Ciekawie. W takim razie aktorzy a raczej właściwie już wokaliści... nasza scena raczej się już nie nadaje do grania... Wybierzcie po jednej osobie z waszego zespołu. Zrobimy małą bitwę na głosy. Po krótkiej naradzie, na środek sceny wystąpiła Heather oraz Alejandro. Chris McLean: '''Fiu, fiu. Najlepszy duecik, jaki mógł nam się trafić. ''Zatarł ręce. '' '''Chris McLean: To do roboty! Jedziecie mi tu z improwizacją. Zaczęła rozbrzmiewać muzyka. '' '''Alejandro:' To ja dzisiaj wygram. Szepnął biorąc dziewczynę w ramiona. Heather: Po moim trupie. Pozbądźcie się wreszcie kogoś sensownego. Alejandro: W sumie...chętnie się zemszczę. thumb|center|335 px Po skończonym występie Heather spoglądała na Alejandro. Chris McLean: No nieźle. Wiedziałem że to dobry wybór. Tyle temperamentu. Wspólnie z jurorami uznaliśmy, że dzisiejsze zwycięstwo przypada...ponownie drużynie Łotrów! Heather: Taak! Jęk zawodu Kapeluszników. Courtney: '''Świetnie! '''Trent: Dobra robota, Heather! Chris McLean: Widzimy się na ceremonii! Karciana Ceremonia Wszyscy uczestnicy siedzieli w jednej z mniejszych sal teatru. Portal i stół Kapeluszników ustawiony był na scenie. Vicey oraz Daphne były niesione w stronę portalu frajerów. Vicey: Łot a emejzing ekspiriens. Wpiszę to sobie to mojego CV! Daphne: Przymknij się wreszcie, albo Cię wypatroszę! Vicey: Ale co jest ze mną bed, my dir? Daphne zatkała uszy wściekła. Chef wrzucił dziewczyny do Portalu. Vicey: Gudbaj maj frends! Chris McLean: Skoro formalności mamy za sobą, zachęcam do głosowania! Głosowanie Dawn: (pisze) Eliminacja: Alejandro, Ocalić: Noah. Alejandro: (pisze) Eliminacja: Harold, Ocalić: Dawn. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pod nosem. Scott: '''(pisze) Eliminacja: Harold, Ocalić: Dawn. Chris zebrał i podliczył wszystkie głosy. '''Chris McLean: Karciany Chris wędruje dzisiaj do...Dawn. A to ci niespodzianka! Twoja drużyna nagle Cię polubiła? Rzucił jej kartę. Dawn: Naprawdę? Alejandro zmierzył ją chłodnym spojrzeniem. Izzy pomachała blondynce, a Noah uśmiechnął się lekko. Dawn: A więc Noah, Izzy i Scott... Szepnęła do siebie. Chris McLean: Bezpieczny jest także Noah, Scott... Rzucił im karty. Chris McLean: Pozostał Harold, Alejandro i Izzy... Zbliżenie na każdego z uczestników. Chris McLean: 'Izzy...jesteś bezpieczna mimo głosu. ''Rzucił jej kartę, dziewczyna złapała ją w zęby. '''Chris McLean: A więc kto odpadnie? Obaj dostaliście głosy... Alejandro spojrzał na Harolda. Chłopak przełknął głośno ślinę. Chris McLean: Może byłoby inaczej, gdybyś się nie przyznał co do tej obciachowej koszuli, co Harold? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Chris McLean: 'Jeden z was otrzymał dwa głosy, drugi trzy... ''Spojrzał na nich. '' '''Chris McLean: '''Uwielbiam to wasze zaskoczenie. Jakbyście nie zdawali sobie sprawy, na kogo głosujecie. ''Harold wstał. '''Harold: Dobra, wiem, wiem! Chris oszczędź mi tych nerwów! Mam dość! Ciśnienie mam już chyba z 200/150!!! Zaczął iść w stronę portalu. Chris McLean: Em, Harold... Harold: Wiedzcie tylko, że Alejandro to szczwany lis! Nie dajcie mu wygrać! Wskoczył do Portalu Frajerów. Alejandro: To chyba podchodzi pod rezygnację, nie? Chris McLean: Em..tak... Izzy: Przecież były na niego głosy. Alejandro wstał na równe nogi i podszedł do Chrisa. Alejandro: 'Ale to nie on miał odpaść... ''Zaśmiał się złowieszczo. '''Alejandro: To już nie jego ani niczyje zmartwienie, drużyno. Drużyna Kapeluszników spojrzała po sobie przerażona. Alejandro: Pora na rządy Alejandro... Plan idzie świetnie... Stęsknili się... Zatarł dłonie i odszedł. Chris McLean: Jak widać...takie emocje tylko u nas. Co się wydarzy w kolejnym odcinku? Czy Alejandro wprowadzi jakiś reżim w drużynie Kapeluszników? O tym przekonamy się w kolejnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Krainie Czarów i Marów!!! <ŚCIEMNIENIE> Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki